


Crossroads

by Genius_626



Series: Thespians [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly angst, First Fight, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: When the Army comes to present at their school, Gaston and Lefou find themselves at a crossroad when it comes to their ideas about the future.Set a few weeks after "Learning How To Love You"





	Crossroads

“Do you think I’ve peaked?” Gaston asked Lefou one morning. They were sitting together in his car, parked in the school lot and waiting for the warning bell to ring.

“What? No, of course not.” Lefou said. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, I don’t have any idea what I want to do after we graduate. I'm not even sure I can afford to go to college, or if I even want to go since I'd be an undeclared major anyhow. And the biggest accomplishment I’ve ever made, I haven’t even made yet!”

“Are you talking about the football game tonight?” Lefou asked to clarify. At Gaston’s nod, he continued. “That would be a pretty big accomplishment, though. Our school hasn’t won the championship in, like, twenty years. And if you apply somewhere soon, you could qualify for scholarships just based on football.”

“Yeah, I guess. I don't even know if I want to do _that_.” Gaston said, pouting a little.

“Hey, it’s Ok that you don’t know what you want to do. You don’t have to know right away.”

“But you know what you’re doing. I just want to be on the same level as you, is all. You deserve a man who can take care of himself."

"Baby, cut yourself some slack." Lefou said, reaching over to hold one of Gaston's hands. "It's going to take a little bit longer for you to get on your feet. None of that is your fault, your parents pulled the rug from under you and took everything you ever had with it. Adult life is going to be a bigger adjustment for you then anyone else we know. You don't have to rush this, and you don't have to do it alone." 

Gaston looked up from their intwined hands to meet the eyes of his adoring boyfriend. "You're right, I know you are, but it doesn't make me feel any less worthless."

"You're not worthless." Lefou said, scooting as close as his seat would allow him. They both looked around discreetly, making sure no one was around to see them. Gaging that it was safe, Lefou wrapped an arm around Gaston's shoulders, pulling him in close. Gaston buried his face in Lefou's shoulder, taking a deep breath through his nose and taking in the familiar scent that was Lefou. They sat like that for a minute or so, just taking in the comfort of their closeness. 

Gaston eventually felt Lefou's free hand run down his chest. Lefou began to rub circles around Gaston's nipples from over his shirt, making him moan. He bit Lefou's shoulder, stifling his own noises and waiting as Lefou's hand dragged down to rub at the front of his jeans. His cock was already half hard from the nipple play, and Gaston didn't want this to end. 

"You're not worthless." Lefou repeated, unbuttoning Gaston's jeans and slipping his hand down to fondle his cock. 

"You're going to make me come in my pants." Gaston groaned. 

"Good." Lefou replied. "It'll remind you that we did this. It'll remind you that I wanted to give you pleasure. Because I love you, and you mean a lot to me." He said all of this whilst giving Gaston possibly the best hand job of his life. His words were what made Gaston let go, and he indeed came in his pants. 

...

The warning bell rang while Gaston was in the bathroom. He came out soon after, half scowling at his boyfriend for his stunt earlier. 

"You loved it." Lefou said.

"Shut up." Gaston replied, barely containing his actual joy in his attempt to seem annoyed. Lefou's accomplished smile was contagious, so he gave into it anyhow. 

They began to walk to class, both secretly wishing that they could do it hand in hand.

"I was thinking," Lefou began, "after graduation, maybe the best thing for you is to take a break and get a job or something. Why don’t we move out together, go where I’m going to school, just the two of us.”

Gaston perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’d be good for you to get away from here. And I don’t have to live in a dorm if we can find a studio apartment together or something.”

Gaston wanted to kiss him, but he'd have to do without for now. “I’d love that. Yeah, I can get a regular job, not worry about my career or anything, just help to keep us afloat. We can bring my car and sell yours, we could get a little place, and I’ll cook.”

Lefou smiled wide. “You’re cooking skills are improving.”

“Thanks to your parents.” Gaston said.

When they arrived in their first period class, their teacher sat aside while a group was setting up a presentation. They were decked out in army uniforms, and that's when Gaston remembered that this was the time of year where they came to recruit. Never once had he been interested because he'd always had better options.

Class started when the eldest of the army group stepped forward. He voice was gruff, his hair white, and his eyes were striking. He stood up tall while one private turned down the lights and another started the powerpoint.

“You can call me Captain.” The elder man said. “I may be here to tell you all about my profession, but I’m also here to ask you a few questions.” He looked around the room before finding Gaston. "You, there."

Gaston leaned forward in his seat, his elbows on his desk top. He fidgeted a little, feeling his classmate's eyes on him. He glanced to Lefou just next to him, whose eyes were definitely on him. 

"What's your name?" The Captain asked.

"...Gaston, sir." he answered, giving a nervous smile. 

"What have you done with your life?"  

Gaston blinked, then answered honestly. "Not much of anything yet." 

The captain smirked and nodded. “So what sport do you play?”

“Football, sir.”

“So could you drop and give me 20?”

“Yeah.”

“What was that?”

“Uh...yes, sir!” Gaston stammered a bit, but straightened up. He got up by the Captain's command and went to join him in front of the class. Another boy volunteered, and so they both pumped out twenty push ups. It only took Gaston about thirty seconds, and then he was back on his feet, far before the other boy was done with his set. 

"You just might have what it takes to serve your country." The captain said to Gaston. "Your future may just be to make a difference in the world, with us."

Gaston caught his breath and took in those words. When he walked back to his seat, he glanced at Lefou and smiled. Lefou gave back a nervous smile, and then they both turned their attention back to the Captain as he spoke. 

”Serving means something." the Captain said as the powerpoint slides started rolling, showing pictures of people during their service. "And I’m not saying whatever career you're after doesn’t mean something. The world needs artists and accountants and teachers, of course it does. But if you’re still searching for what you want in life, think about joining us. Think about serving your country, and becoming a part of our history.”

…

At lunch, Gaston, Lefou, and Belle were at their normal spot on the bleachers. 

“Did you guys get a presentation from the army today?” Belle asked. “I won’t be interested in supporting our gigantic military until we start spending more of the government’s money on education instead of on weapons.”

”The presentations are always a little heavy handed.” Lefou said.

“I didn’t think so. I loved it.” Gaston replied.

Belle didn't look surprised, but Lefou was worried.

“Well, you did get to show off those arms, so I get it.” Lefou said.

“No, it’s more than that." Gaston said. "Maybe I could join the army! It sounds perfect for me. It’s physically demanding, it’ll take me away from home, I can rise in the ranks if I wanted, I could make a career of it.”

“Woah, hold on a second. Joining the military is a big commitment.” Belle said. “I’m not being biased. If you want to join, I’ll support you, but you have to take the time to do your research, make sure its what you really want.”

“I second that.” Lefou said. “And what about the plan we had? You coming with me to college?”

Gaston thought about that, conflicted feelings churning up in his gut. “I don’t know anymore, babe. As fun as it sounds living on our own, I think I want a little more than just getting a day job and puttering around the apartment while you’re at school. You’ll be bettering yourself, and me? I’ll be staying in the same place, not doing anything with my life.”

“That’s not true.” Belle said. “You’ve never had a real job before, it would be fulfilling for you to earn money for yourself, even if it means just working at a coffee shop or something like that.”

“And we’ll be together.” Lefou said, his getting a little quieter. “We’ll be able to be out and open about our relationship. Isn’t that progress? I know it’s not as exciting as the army, but isn’t it worth something?”

Gaston knew they were both right, but something inside him knew something else. That he wanted _more_. He saw the hurt feeling in his beloved’s eyes, but he also saw that there were classmates walking by. He couldn’t console Lefou, not here, and he didn’t feel right having this conversation anyway. He'd made up his mind.

Gaston picked up his trash and slung on his backpack, getting to his feet. “I’m going to go down to the army truck, talk to them for a bit before class starts. I’ll see you in sixth, Lefou. See you tomorrow, Belle.”

“...What just happened?” Belle asked after Gaston was out of earshot. “Are you ok?”

Lefou didn't reply right away, his gaze still following Gaston. “...I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry.” Belle said, scooting close to him and putting an arm around him. “He probably didn’t want snub you, but didn’t know what else to do. And he seems pretty set on joining the army.”

Lefou’s breath hitched, his eyes watering. “that's what scares me. I’m afraid that the army might be perfect for him. I know it is, but I also know what it might do to him. It’ll take him away from me, in more ways then one.”

Lefou leaned into Belle for support, and she held him.

…

Gaston made it to sixth period just before the bell rang. To his surprise, in a full classroom, there was no sign of Lefou.

“Gaston, there you are.” Maurice said, getting out his role sheet. “Where’s your other half?”

“I don’t know, he should be here.” Gaston answered, taking a seat in the front. “I can text him.”

Maurice nodded. “Please do, he’s not one to be tardy.”

Gaston took out his phone while Maurice did the attendance. He wrote a simple " _where are you?"_ text and sent it along. A few minutes passed without any reply, and by then, class had already started. Gaston began to panic and texted Belle.

“ _When was the last time you saw Lefou? He’s not in engineering with me_.”

“ _What??_ ” She replied immediately. “ _I walked him to his 5th, I have no idea where he is now. Sorry._ ”

“Shit.” Gaston cursed under his breath. Instead of setting up his shop are like usual, he went straight to Maurice and asked to speak with him in his office.

“Still no sign of Lefou?” Maurice asked.

“No, not even Belle knows where he is.” Gaston said, arms crossed and fretting.

Maurice looked legitimately concerned. “He didn’t go out for lunch?”

“I was with him for most of lunch, and we were just at the bleachers.”

“Did he look sick? Maybe he went home early. I’ll call the office, see if he went there.”

“Ok.” Gaston said, his nerves on edge. He knew this had to do with him, there was no way it didn’t. He’d acted like an ass not answering him at lunch, he should have just said something instead of leave. “I’m such an idiot— _wait_.”

He didn’t think Lefou was sick, he hadn’t been all day. And the only other time Lefou had ever ditched was when he hadn’t wanted to go to a pep rally, and so he’d gone to the theatre instead.

Maurice hung up the phone with no luck. "They haven't seen him."

“Can I go out? I think I know where he is.” 

Maurice made a face, unsure of whether to let him go. “You should really be doing your work...but, do you think he’s in trouble?”

“Well, I’m definitely in trouble.” Gaston said. “This is my fault, and I think he’s in pain.”

…

Lefou was organizing a costume shelf in one of the dressing rooms when someone knocked on the open door. He turned to see Gaston standing in the doorway.

“I thought you might be here.” Gaston said.

Lefou didn’t speak, he just took the stack of costumes on a mismanaged shelf and disappeared behind a wrack of colorful clothing.

“I knew you were dramatic, but this is something else.” Gaston said, trying to use a light tone. “You’ve never ditched class before.”

"Who let you in?" Lefou asked, his tone irate.

"Stanley." Gaston said in a soft voice. "He said you came in looking miserable." He cautiously took a few small steps inside the room. "He knows about us, doesn't he? I don't mind, the secret's safe with him."

Lefou sighed, frustrated. “I was avoiding you, but it seems like I can’t win today.” His voice was loud and clear, although he was still hidden from Gaston’s sight.

“I’m sorry.” Gaston said. “I fucked up.”

“You did.” Lefou replied curtly. “I know we decided not to come out to the school, and I know it’s hard for us to just be friends at school, and I know how much you’d love the army.” Fresh tears sprung from his eyes. “We just…we just started! I feel like I just got you, after years of waiting and wishing and hoping beyond hope that you’d love me back, and now you want to leave!”

Gaston heard the heartbreak in Lefou’s voice and began to tear up himself. He honestly hadn’t thought hard about any of that.

“I wished and waited too.” Gaston said, walking up to the clothes wrack on the opposite side. “I wished I wasn’t gay. I waited, and waited for my thoughts and feelings to be with anyone else but you. And now that's we're finally together, I'm still making it hard for you.” Gaston reached out to touch one of the costumes. It was one he knew Lefou had worn for the last musical. “You inspire me, babe. You make me want to be a better person. Which is why I want to join the army, to be the hero you deserve.”

“I don't need a hero." Lefou said. "I just need you."

Gaston was crying the moment he heard Lefou's quiet sobs. Neither of them moved, their feet planted where they were, the flimsy border between them enough to keep them separated. 

"…This is what they call a crossroad, isn’t it?” Lefou said, wiping away his tears. Gaston didn’t answer. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Neither do I.” Gaston said, trying to calm himself. There was a long pause of silence between them before Gaston asked, “Are you coming to engineering?”

“…I think I want to stay here. Tell Maurice I’m sorry.”

“…Alright. Will you meet me at the car after school?”

“I think I need some more time alone. I might go over to Belle’s.”

“Ok.” Gaston said. “I, um, I have to go home and get ready for the game after school. If I don’t see you tonight then…I love you. More than anything.” He backed away, not expecting a a reply. When he got to the doorway, he heard a rustling behind the wrack.

“I love you, too. Please don’t think I don’t.” Lefou said before getting back to work. 

Gaston gave a sigh of partial relief before stepping out.

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, this has been fun to write. Thanks to those of you still following the series, I super appreciate the views and comments. 
> 
> The end is nigh. Stayed tuned.


End file.
